RF Sessions 4
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 4 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a BASF LH-E I 90 Sessions *Jesus & Mary Chain #5, recorded 31st May 1988, first (this) broadcast 13 June 1988, repeated 06 July 1988, 26 December 1988 Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions LP/CD, 2000 (Strange Fruit, SFRSLP092/SFRSCD092) '' *Primitives #3, recorded 17th April 1988, first (this) broadcast 25 April 1988, repeated 30 May 1988. Available on Bubbling Up ''CD, 1998 (New Millennium Communications, PILOT 38) *Billy Bragg #6, recorded 30th August 1988, repeat, first (this) broadcast 19 September 1988, repeated 25 October 1988, 27 December 1988. Available on The Peel Session Album LP/CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit SFRLP117 / SFRCD117) *Wedding Present #5, Recorded: 1988-03-15. First (this) broadcast: 05 April 1988. Repeated: 26 April 1988, 15 June 1988, 21 December 1988. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions, and 2000 album Ukrainian John Peel Sessions on Fresh Ear FRESH CD *King Of The Slums only session, recorded 12th April 1988, first broadcast 26 April 1988, this repeat 25 May 1988, 23 August 1988. 27 December 1988. No known commercial release. *Benny Profane #1, recorded 22nd May 1988, first broadcast 06 June 1988, this repeat 29 June 1988. 22 December 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Side 1 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Side Walking (session) 13 June 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Coast To Coast (session) 13 June 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Take It (session) 13 June 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: My Girl (session) 13 June 1988 *Primitives: Things Get In The Way (session) 25 April 1988 *New Black Montana: Merenaia (LP - New Black Montana) Musi-Oa-Tunya 25 April 1988 (snippet) *Primitives: Keep Me In Mind (session) 25 April 1988 *Primitives: Way Behind Me (session) 25 April 1988 *Billy Bragg: The Short Answer (session) 19 September 1988 *Billy Bragg: Valentine Day Is Over (session) 19 September 1988 *Billy Bragg: Rotting On Demand (session) 19 September 1988 *Billy Bragg: She's Got A New Spell (session) 19 September 1988 *Sandie Shaw: Please Help The Cause Against Loneliness (7") Rough Trade not from ''27 September 1988 *Cadeau De Marriage: Pourquoi Es Tu Devenue Si Raisonnable? (7") Reception REC 011F ''not from 19 September 1988 *A lot of little edits *Kwejani Band: Twukalime (LP - Kudzanayi) Zimbabwe Music Corporation ZIL215 25 April 1988 Side 2 *Wedding Present: Давні Часи / Davni Chasy (session) Listed as Minooli Dnee in Ken's book and announced as such by John ''05 April 1988 *Wedding Present: Вася – Васильок / Vasya Vasyl'ok (session) 05 April 1988 *Wedding Present: Задумав Дідочок / Zadumav Didochok (session) 05 April 1988 *Wedding Present: Верховино / Verkhovyno (session) 05 April 1988 *HDQ: Believe (session) (snippet) 15 June 1988 or 19 July 1988 *King Of The Slums: Venerate Me Utterly (session) 25 May 1988 *''John - I really need 7 nights a week at these programmes, ill health on Monday, and then I feel better on Tuesday ... snip Sounds like a list of upcoming gigs including 6th June *King Of The Slums: Big Girl's Blouse (session) 25 May 1988 *''Snippet of Dancehall track'' *King Of The Slums: Fanciable Headcase (session) 25 May 1988 *King Of The Slums: Leery Bleeder (session) 25 May 1988 *''snippet of electro 1:17:20'' 25 May 1988 *''A fine session if you missed it first time round, I mean still a fine session if you missed it or not...'' 29 June 1988 *Benny Profane: Beam Me Up (session) 29 June 1988 *Benny Profane: Everything (session) 29 June 1988 *Benny Profane: Rob A Bank (session) 29 June 1988 *Benny Profane: Quick Draw McGraw Meets Dead Eye Dick (session) 29 June 1988 *Cud: Under My Hat (snippet) File ;Name *RF Sessions 4.mp3 ;Length *1:31:23 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1988 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online